User blog:Freederik/The scream of help
Hello my name is Frederik, and I found this tape with some pictures at a lake near my house. Hello my name is Henry, and I am here to tell my story about my life in Bristol. His house in Bristol: I moved to Bristol when I was 13, we lived in the last house on the road. But I did not complain, it was a nice neighbourhood, and there was not long to school. Me and my best friends Jim and Harrol, we loved to play in the forest just behind my house, we even made a tree house. Jim and Harrol, is both 14, so I was the youngest person in our club. One day Jim invited the new boy from our class, his name was Peter and he was 12, so I was not the youngest person anymore. Peter was just started three weeks ago, so he did not have many friends in the class, in fact there was nearly nobody who had talked to him. One day while we was in our tree house Peter started laughing out of nowhere, he just sat there and laugh and laugh. We began to worry when he had been laughing for 2 hours, he had been sitting for 2 HOURS and laughing! When he stopped laughing we asked him why he was laughing, he said that he was not laughing, and then he asked us why we asked that. We sat there looking on each other, until peter broke the silence by saying he would go home. Since Jim Harrol and I believe in ghosts and demons we came to the conclusion that Peter was either a ghost or a demon. The following days we were doing our best to avoid Peter, since we and Peter was friends we decided to say that he must leave our group because we didn’t think he was cool enough. We sat in our tree house and talked about Peter, and how creepy he was. After we had been talking for about an hour, Jim said that we should go to the lake we had, we did not know why but we did go down to the lake. When we came to the lake we saw a skull, we asked Jim why we should go down here, he just said that he had a feeling that we should go down here. Jim then jumped into the water and disappeared under the surface of the water. Then we heard a terrible voice, which I can’t even describe. Harrol looked at me and fled, I heard Jims voice screaming of help, I was terrified and wanted to run but Jim was in the water screaming for help. Peter walked out of the trees, he was covered in something looking like blood, he walked to the lake and pulled Jim up from the water, it was horrifying to look at Jim, Peter then proceeded to throw Jim away. Peter then just walked away like nothing happened. I wanted to run away and hide from him. I ran what felt like 4 km. I’m telling you this because I saw Peter again. He walked up to my door like any normal person but he is not normal, if you see him then run, don´t look back, just run away and hide. Category:Blog posts